HoMin Story
by Demonwitch960320
Summary: Ini khusus buat FF HoMin couple.. Semua cerita yg ada disini tentang HoMin.. Chapter 1, tentang TVXQ di acara running man..


Author: Hirayuki hana68.

Cast: jung yunho dan shim changmin.

Disclaimer: TVXQ milik SMent, TVXQ member milik diri mereka masing-masing dan orang tua masing-masing..

Rated: T+

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY, DLDR.

Length: 1 of 2

A/N: annyeong hira bawa epep tentang HoMin couple, nggak tau kenapa hira suka bgt ma couple yang satu ini, setiap ngeliat yunho-oppa ma changmin-oppa pasti hira bakal senyum-senyum sendiri xp. Karena epep homin masih sedikit hira bakal meramaikannya, jadi selamat membaca…. Epep ini menceritakan pas TVXQ syuting running man taapi Cuma pas mau pergi, ganti baju sebelum games kedua, ganti baju lagi sebelum games ketiiga dan yang terakhir setelah syuting selesai…..

Hirayuki hana68 present~~~~~~~~~~~~.

di sebuah kamar di dalam apartement mewah terlihat dua namja yang kini masih bersembunyi di balik selimut, sinar matahari mulai masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela seakan membangungkan dua namja itu. Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan mulai terusik akan kehadiran sinar matahari itu walaupun enggan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan mata berwarna hitam. Sang namja mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah namja lain yang kini berada di pelukannya.

"baby ayo bangun kita ada jadwal hari ini" bisik namja itu di telinga namja ia peluk dengan erat.

"…ma…en…t… gi…ung" ucap namja itu.

"ayolah Minnie-baby bangun sekarang kau harus mandi sekarng juga, atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu hm?" ucap namja itu kepada namja yang di panggil Minnie dengan nada seduktif.

Merasa dalam bahaya sang namja yang di panggil Minnie membuka matanya dan menatap namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandanagan lembut.

"yak jung yunho, mesum"

"aku mesum hanya padamu jung changmin"

"margaku shim sejak kapan margaku berubah jadi jung" Tanya changmin pada yunho.

"sejak kau menjadi kekasihku tentu saja" ucap yunho dengan nada jahil kalau changmin tentu saja kini tengah berblushing ria.

"hyung aku lapar lagipula nanti kita akan syuting running man pasti akan menguras tenaga" ucap changmin dengan nada manja.

"arasseo baby, mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" changmin mulai beranjak dari kasur yang mereka tiduri semalam tapi tiba-tiba yunho menarik tangan changmin lalu

Chu~

"jatah morning kiss ku baby" changmin hanya menatap kesal yunho sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"jangan melakukan itu atau aku akan 'memakanmu' disini" alaram bahaya di kepala changmin mulai berbunyi dengan kecepatan kilat changmin berlali memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang imut itu, yunho mulai beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan kekasih manisnya.

-skip time 20 menit kemudian-

Changmin melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat saat ia mencium aroma wangi dari arah dapur..

Di dapur terlihat yunho tengah menata makanan yang ia buat di atas meja makan, makanan yang ia buat terlihat sederhana hanya tiga porsi omelate rice dengan minuman satu cangkir kopi untuknya dan satu coklat hangat untuk changmin. Senyuman yunho merekah kala ia melihat kekasih tercintanya berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau manis baby" ucap yunho sambil menatap changmin yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang di balut dengan jaket hitam kaki jenjangnya di balut dengan celana jeans hitam yang pas melekat di kakinya ia juga memakai sepatu berwarna putih yang semakin membuat manis penampilannya hari ini.

"jadi selama ini aku tidak manis hyung?" Tanya changmin yang kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya.

"kau selalu manis baby" ucap yunho sambil mencium gemas pipi changmin.

"mandi lah hyung, aku akan menunggumu disini"

"ok baby tunggu sebentar ne" sebelum yunho berlalu kekamar mandi ia mencium sekilas bibir changmin.

"yak hyung!"

-skiptime 20 menit kemudian-

"simpan handphone mu baby" sebuah suara bernada lembut mengusik telinga changmin, changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya menatap yunho. Yunho kini mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam di balut dengan blazer hitam kakinya di tutupi oleh celana jeans berwarna biru dongker ia juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih mirip dengan sepatu changmin.

"kau terpesona padaku baby?" seringaian terpasang di bibir berbentuk love itu.

"in your dream hyung"

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa mendengar balasan changmin kini yunho melangkah menuju kursinya yang berada di depan changmin di dudukinya bangku itu dan mereka berdua mulai memakan makanan mereka.

-skip time after breakfast-

"berangkat sekarang baby?" Tanya yunho pada changmin.

"nde hyung, sebentar aku ingin mengambil tas dahulu di kamar" dan changmin mulai beranjak memasuki kamar sementara yunho mulai merapikan bekas sarapan mereka.

Changmin berjalan menuju yunho dengan menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang, kalian bertanya kenapa Cuma ada satu tas sedangkan mereka berdua? Biar aku jelskan semenjak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan 4 tahun yang lalu mereka mulai terbiasa membawa satu tas, satu tas yang berisi perlengkapan mereka berdua dan hal itu menjadi kebiasan mereka berdua sampai sekarang.

"kajja baby" ajak yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah changmin yang di sambut dengan hangat oleh changmin jari-jari tangan mereka saling bertautan mencoba saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dan mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

-skip time parking area-

"hyung mobilmu atau mobil ku?" Tanya changmin.

"hm, mobilku saja baby" jawab yunho sambil mengajak changmin menuju mobilnya, yunho membuka pintu mobilnya untuk changmin setelah changmin masuk yunho menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk pengemudi.

"kali ini running man syuting dimana hyung?" Tanya changmin yang kini sibuk meminum milk coffeenya yang baru di belikan oleh yunho barusan.

"seoul art center" balas yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang ada di depannya.

"kau mau hyung?" tanya changmin sambil menyodorkan coffee milk di depan bibir yunho yang langsung di sambut dengan senag hati oleh yunho.

"gomawo baby"

Mobil yunho mulai memasuki area seoul arts center yunho langsung membawa mobilnya menuju tempat parking yang telah di sediakan.

Yunho pun mengajak changmin keluar dari dalam mobil tentu saja setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk changmin setelah changmin keluar yunho langsung menautkan jarinya dengan jari changmin. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju managernya yang telah lebih dahulu berada di sana.

"yunho, changmin kalian harus mengganti baju kalian sebelum member running man yang lain datang" jelas manager.

"nde hyung" changmin dan yunho pun berjalan mengikuti manager mereka menuju ruangan yang telah di siapkan khusus untuk mereka.

"tema kali ini the phantom of the opera kalian harus menemukan 4 running ball yang berisi nama para member running man dan kalian jangan sampai tertangkap oleh member running man yang lain atau kalian nanti tidak akan mendapatkan running ball berisi nama kalian. kami akan menyiapan beberapa strategy agar kalian tidak mudah tertangkap kami juga menyiapkan pakaian khusus untuk kalian" PD dari running man menjelaska mission yang akan di selesaikan oleh changmin dan yunho.

"apa kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya PD.

"nde, gamshamida sudah menjelaskan missinnya pada kami" ucap yunho dengan penuh kesopannan .

"kalau begitu kalian bisa mengganti baju kalian, baju kalian ada di meja itu" PD itu menunjuk dua buah jubah dan topeng setengah muka berwarna putih yang ada di atas meja.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" yunho dan changmin pun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kea rah PD yang di balaas dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang PD.

Yunho dan changmin berjalan ke arah fashion staylish mereka.

"noona, apa kita harus mengganti baju juga?" Tanya changmin.

"nde min-ah, kau dan yunho akan mengenakan tuxedo dan juga ganti sepatu kalian dengan sepatu ini" sang noona menyerahkan dua pasang tuxedo dan sepatu pantofel ke arah yuhno dan changmin.

"cepat ganti baju kalian"

"nde noona" yunho dan changmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yunho mulai mengganti bajunya begitu juga dengan changmin, kalian jangan heran yunho dan changmin sudah biasa mengganti baju bersama-sama lebih menghemat waktu katanya.

"sudah selesai hyung?" Tanya changmin yang kini sibuk mebenarkan posisi jubahnya.

"nde" changmin mengalihkan paandangannya dari jubahnya menatap yunho yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"terpesona padaku lagi baby?" ah, yunho senang sekali mengoda changmin rupanya .

"kau terlalu narsis hyung" balas changmin dengan wajah merona.

"jijja yo?" yunho berjaalan mendekati changmin lulu

Chu~

Ah, lagi-lagi yunho mencium changmin.

"yak hyung mesum" seru changmin.

"kan sudah ku bilang aku hanya mesum padamu baby?"

"aish, sudalah lebih baik kita keluar" changmin pun menarik tangan yunho untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"yunho-ssi, changmin-ssi sebentar lagi syuting di mulai kalian bisa langsung menuju ballroom utama" ajak seorang kru running man.

Yunho dan changmin mengikuti sang kru menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

"jaga dirimu baby, jangan sampai terluka" ucap yunho sebelum mereka berpisah di lantai kedua ballroom tersebut.

"nde hyung, aku akan hati-hati tenang saja" balas changmin di sertai dengan senyuman manis yang ia berikan hanya untuk yunho.

Yunho dan changmin pun berpisah untuk menyelesaikan misi walaupun mereka berdua enggan berpisah.

Changmin mulai berjalan mencari running ball begitu juga dengan yunho.

-skip time kalau mau tahu jalan ceritanya nonton aja running man pas tamunya TVXQ-

Normal pov.

Alunan lagu pun mengalun memenuhi theater utama, dari arah backstage muncul yunho dan changmin menyanyikan lagu keep your head down sebagai lagu kemenangan mereka melawan member running man.

Semua member running man dan TVXQ berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"yak yunho, sudah lama tidak bertemu bagai mana kabarmu?" Tanya jong kook pada yunho.

"hahaha, aku sangat baik hyung bagimana dengan mu, hyung?" ucap yunho, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di ruang ganti. Yunho tidak menyadari kalau changmin sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

Terbukti saat yunho menolah ke belakang yang ada hanya joong ki.

"joong ki-ssi apa kau melihat changmin?" Tanya yunho pada joong ki.

"changmin? Dia ada di sana" joong ki menunjuk salah satu sofa tunggal yang kini tengah di duduki oleh changmin, yunho meninggalkan jong kook dan berjalan ke arah changmin.

"kau kenapa baby?" Tanya yunho pada changmin, tak di perdulikannya beberapa member running man yang memandang heran ke arah yunho karena memanggil changmin dengan sebutan yang aneh.

"gwenchana hyung, Cuma sedikit lelah" ucap changmin.

"sudah ku bilang kau jangan terlalu lelah baby" yunho kini berjongkok di kaki changmin dan memijat kaki changmin.

"yunho, changmin cepat ganti baju kalian" fashion staylish noona menghampiri changmin dan yunho sambil menenteng 2 pasang baju yang akan di gunakan changmin dan yunho.

"min-ah gwenchana?"

"nan gwenchana noona, hyung ayo ganti baju" changmin bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"yak! Yunho kau apakan dia?" Tanya sang noona dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"tak aku apa-apakan noona tiba-tiba saja dia jadi bersikap begitu" yunho coba membela diri.

"cepat susul dia" suruh noona sambil menyerahkan dua pasang pakaian tadi.

Yunho pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang telah di masuki oleh changmin, seperti tadi beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh penasaran ke arah yunho.

"baby, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya yunho sambil membenarkan letak blazzernya.

"kaki ku sakit saat terpeleset tadi, badan ku juga sakit saat jong kook-ssi menangkap ku tadi" jelas changmin dengan mata terpejam karena ia telah mengganti pakaiannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kenapa kau tak bilang baby? Ayo keluar ku akan memeriksa kakimu dulu" yunho menarik changmin keluar sambil membawa baju yang tadi mereka kenakan.

"noona, ini" yunho menyerahkan pakaian tersebut kepada fashion staylish, lalu ia menarik changmin dan mendudukanya di kursi yang kosong tepat di samping joong ki dan gwang so.

Yunho duduk di lantai sambil memangku kedua kaki changmin, ia melepaskan sepatu changmin dan mulai memijat kedua pergelangan kaki changmin.

"gwenchana yo changmin-ssi?" Tanya gwang so saat melihat changmin tampak sedikit meringis saat yunho memijat kakinya.

"gwenchana gwang so-ssi" balas changmin.

"baby, kenapa kau tak bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi? Lihat sekarang kakimu terkilir kan?"

"bukan salah ku hyung, lantai itu yang licin" balas changmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"yunho ini sepatu changmin, ini bahannya lebih lembut di dalamnya tidak akan membuat sakitnya semakin parah" jelas noona.

"gamshamida noona" ucap yunho, memasangkan sepatu itu di kaki changmin. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menuju tas mereka ia membawanya ke arah changmin, dan duduk di laantai seperti tadi. Yunho mulai mengobrak abrik isi tas mencari sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam tas dan membukanya di dalamnya ternyata terdapat sebuah jam tangan. Di ambilnya jam tangan itu dan di pasangkannya di tangan kiri changmin.

"sebelum kita melanjutkan syuting kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu" semua mata teralihkan ke arah PD yang di belakangnya terdapat tumpukan kotak makanan.

Semua kru dan member running man langsung menyerbu kotak makanan itu kecuali changmin dan yunho yang masih setia di tempatnya, sang manager mendatangi yunho dan changmin dengan kotak makanan di tangannya.

"yunho, ini makan malam kalian berdua makanlah, masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum syuting di mulai" ucap sang manager.

"gomawo hyung" balas hyung.

"gwenchana min?" Tanya sang manager pada changmin yang masih menutup matanya.

"gwenchana hyung" balas changmin dan sang manager meninggalkan changmin dan yunho.

"apa karena kejaran tadi kaki mu terkilir changmin?" Tanya seorang namja tiba-tiba.

"itu salah ku sendiri hyung, karena tak memperhatikan jalan saat ku berlari." Kini changmin membuka mata dan menatap namja yang tadi berbicara yang ternyata adalah kim jong kook.

"kau mau makan baby?" Tanya yunho pada changmin.

"hyung, bisa belikan ku milk coffee di café yang ada di sebrang jalan? Aku mau itu" Tanya changmin pada yunho.

"kalau kau minum itu lagi, nanti malam kau tak bisa tidur baby" balas yunho.

"tapi aku ingin itu hyung jebal~" changmin mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu baby"

"hyung~~~~"

"arraseo…arraseo, tunggu sebentar ne" yunho pamit untuk membeli pesanan changmin,

"kau setan kecil min-ah" sang fashion stylish datang menghampiri changmin.

"maksud noona?" balas changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"kau bisa membuat yunho menuruti permintaanmu walaupun itu adalah hal yang paling aneh yang pernah ada, sebenarnya apa yang kau berikan padanya eoh?"

"cintaku" ucap changmin dengan tertawa kecil.

"mianhae changmin-ssi apa kau dan yunho-ssi berpacaran?" tiba-tiba joong ki bertanya pada changmin, semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah changmin dan joong ki ssat mendengar pertanyaan joong ki.

"nde, yunho-hyung namjachingu ku waeyo?" balas changmin dengan wajah imutnya sampai-sampai joong ki terpaku melihatnya.

"aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja" tepat setelah joong ki menyelasaikan kalimatnya yunho masuk dengan menenteng cup berukuran sedang di tanga kirinya.

Yunho berjalan kea rah changmin, sebenarnya yunho heran kenapa saat ia masuk tadi semu orang memandanganya apa pakaian yang ia kenakan aneh? Tapi yunho merasa pakaian yang ia gunakan biasa jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak meperdulikannya dan berjalan terus menuju tempat changmin berada.

"ini baby, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti malam kau tak bisa tidur" ucap yunho sambil memberikan coffee milk pesanan changmin yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh changmin.

"sekarang kau makan dulu baby" yunho menyerahkan sekotak makanan kepada changmin, yunho tetap duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu di kaki changmin, sesekali changmin mengelus kepala yunho. Yunho dan changmin terlalut pada makanan masing-masing.

"sudah selesai baby" Tanya yunho yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. Yunho pun membereskan sisa makanan changmin dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Changmin kembali menikmati coffee milknya yunho kembali berjalan ke arah changmin dan duduk di sandaran samping kursi yang di duduki changmin, changmin yang merasakan yunho ada di sampingnya menyenderkan kepalanya di dada yunho dan yunho melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu changmin sambil sesekali mengelus-elus kepala changmin. Seperti biasa changmin dan yunho mengacukan berpasang-pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap mereka entah itu tatapan jahil, penasaran bahkan jijik.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu yunho dan changmin berjalan bersama running man member menuju tempat untuk mengambil gambar selanjutnya.

"kau yakin tak apa-apa baby?" raut wajah yunho memancarkan kekhawatiran, ia masih khawatir dengan kaki changmin.

"tenang saja hyung, jika kakiku sakit aku akan langsung memberitahumu" changmin berusaha menenangkan yunho karena ia tahu yunho akan sangat over-protective jika itu menyakut hal-hal tentang dirinya. "janji" yunho mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah changmin, changmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan hyungnya ini "nde hyung janji" changmin pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking yunho dan meraka pun mulai melanjutkan syuting running man yang kedua.


End file.
